manic_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Maker test page
Languages Available In: Japanese, Chinese and Korean =Production= Production History Designed as a joint venture between Gainax and GeneX, produced solely by GeneX. Character design by Tenhiro Naoto. PC version released on July 27th, 2005 by Gainax. PS2 version released on September 1st, 2005, distributed by Cyberfront in Japan, and PS2 Collector's Edition released on the same date, distributed by Jinx in Japan. PS2 version released on December 2nd, 2005 in Korea and distributed by Gainax KO. PC version released in China, released by Gamebridge Beijing. Subsequently released as a part of Best Hit Selection by Jinx on March 14th, 2007. The Chinese localization made several changes to the game, one of which is the exclusion of the Best Friend/Girl endings in which your daughter presumably falls in love with one of the three possible friends in the game. Originally, the daughter in the game was a girl named Karen, who is now in the Princess Maker Questionnare game. Mechanical Information Minimum Requirements CPU: Pentium III 733MHZ OS: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP RAM: 128MB Space: 950MB Hard Drive space Disc Drive: CD-ROM or DVD-ROM Display: VRAM 8MB / 640x480 Resolution / 16 Bit Controls: Keyboard, Mouse =Game= Plot The story takes place in a setting similar to Princess Maker 2, a fictitious location that resembles western Europe. The time might be later than Princess Maker 2 as the city looks a little closer to those from the Renaissance than those from the Middle Ages. :The premise is that before the beginning of the game, magic had just been perfected in the Human Kingdom. Using a kind of magical stone, alchemists and magicians were able to make many inventions in the way of magic. This lead to a revolution of enlightenment in magic, and people were trying to make money by harvesting these stones. However, the main source of this stone comes from the Realms of the Demons deep within a forest, and yet the people went on to mine regardless of the dangers. A torrent of humans poured into the Demon Realm, causing the Demon King to break his silence and retaliated with war. :The Human Kingdom was losing terribly, as the human soldiers couldn't stand up against the ranks of the Demon Army. It was then that a hero stepped up and descended into the Demon Realms in order to convince the Demon King to stop by any means possible. Her name was Isabelle, a skilled swordsman and a powerful magician. The war stopped due to her efforts, and the kingdom has been saved. :A dear friend of hers who traveled and battled with her was there on the day when she stopped the Demon King's army, but the two separated in that battle and Isabelle disappeared. Desperate to save her, the King ordered an expedition into the Demon Realm to find her, her friend was also in this group. After ten years of searching, the men around him died and the name of Isabelle became a relic of the past. He became the only one who still searched for her without fail, hoping to find her again. :One day during his search, the man came upon an Oasis. It was there that he found Isabelle, standing beside a demon youth with a child in his arms. She asked her old friend to take the child and raise her with the humans, and enjoy a normal life as a human. After coming to, he was on the outskirts of the Demon Realm, with a little girl holding his hand. He thus decided to raise the child as his own. Returning to the kingdom, he declined the offer of nobility from the king, and in return asked for a modest little home in which he could raise his daughter. The game is heavily dependent on events, the plot aspect of these events will be detailed later. Features Princess Maker 4 is still very similar in terms of features to the other games. There is more choice in the control of her diet, and in fact a little less statistics to go around. The option of choosing to talk to the player's daughter still exists with the added benefit of her talking without the player having to mention a subject to talk about. The game has become very heavily event based, with many of the endings dependent on completing several events. This makes it difficult for those who don't know the language to play, but adds a visual novel aspect to the game that wasn't there before. There are only 32 endings available for this game, with some endings containing two CGs. Characters Patricia Halliwell :The daughter; her name, zodiac sign and blood type are all selected by the player. Cube :The butler. Isabelle :The player's mysterious friend who disappeared in the demon realm years ago. She is your daughter's real mother, who is met by your daughter if certain requirements are met. Friends Note:' In game, when you first meet up with the three main girls, whoever you meet first is who you're most like, then the one you're like second will be met second, and the same applies for the third'. Christina O'Hara Northerly :An aristocrat, she is a great good and an excellent dancer. She is the epitome of a mature and well behaved girl with high confidence. Her dream is to marry the Prince. Marie Stollman :The daughter of the owner of the general store. She is a shy girl with glasses. She loves to read and get to the bottom of things, and seems to have a penchant for art as well. Surprisingly, she loves trying out new things. Lise Torvalds :The daughter of a knight. She's a very straightforward girl, but a little slow in terms of emotions and feelings. She is very tomboyish, and aims to be a knight like her father. Karen A little child magician met if your daughter has enough Magic as a child. She is quiet and speaks in fragments (ex. "Magic.. you like it?"). If met enough, she will show your daughter your friends she is always talking to: faeries! She has a different appearance in the old and new versions of the game. Karen appears to enjoy monsters, as she is seen riding a dragon in one of the events. Love Interests Charles/Sharul :The prince of the human kingdom. A true gentleman and always greets your daughter with a kind smile. He often has to leave during your daughter's meeting with him quickly, possibly because the palace guards are after him. Lee :The prince of the Dragon race. Surprisingly strong with a large appetite, he is naive and only thinks of food and playing. He is first met when he suddenly asks your daughter on a date, and if she refuses he will not be seen again. If your daughter sees his true form, he will give her the dragon dress. In the old PC, he has light skin that becomes tan in the new version. Baroa :The imperial prince of the demon realm. He is not the Maou's son though, rather, he became prince because he was the next in line. The most mature and cold-hearted, only showing his soft side when he and your daughter go on a date together, when he gives her the Demon Princess dress. : Chris the millionare A millionare who believes that there is nothing that can't be bought by money. He will become interested in your daughter if she works at the market enough. Castle People Gatekeeper Magistrate Earl Bishop Minister Queen King Teachers Employers Others Daratan Festival Rivals Karin Matthew Mageurite Mina Hamilton Serena Demon Realm Castle *Doriadoru - The castle butler, and first one met. *Uina - A friendly old demon woman, willing to talk and give advice. Sometimes she may invite your daughter for a snack. *Dareiton - An important figure in the castle, is friendly and attentive and will often compliment your daughter. *Garland - The general of the Demon Army. Daughter/Patricia must befriend him to continue in an event. *The Maou - The demon ruler. Seems heartless, but in fact, doesn't want another war with the humans, wanting to protect the demons. He is also your daughter's true father. Demon Realm Schedule The schedule is one of the primary aspects of this game. At the beginning of every month except September, the player is given three choices for the three parts of the month. Classes, Work or Rest. Work and classes are still the same, carried over from the first game. Rest is split up into five parts. Free time, Go out, Vacation, Supervised Free time and Recuperation when she is sick. Choosing free time will allow the daughter to choose what she wants to do on her time of rest. If given an allowance, her stress will decrease faster. Go out will take the player to the town map, where the choice of visiting three locations is offered. At these locations, the player may trigger events, learn about the people or buy items. At the end of the three turns, the daughter rests up and continues onto next month. The locations include shops and places within the city, the castle, and the possible choice of going to the Demon Realm under specific conditions. Vacation has changed in that the player is able to speak to the daughter while on vacation. Each of the different vacations throughout her eight years will offer up a different scenario. The player is then given three choices of possible things to do. These choices will often affect her statistics, increase or decrease her stress or trigger an event. At the end of the choice, she rests and one or two statistics increase as per the season. Supervision is for when the daughter is belligerent and requires Cube to follow her and watch her during her free time while Recuperation is for her to recover at home or at a sanatorium from sickness. Festivals, Holidays and Events New Year's Celebration The New Year's Celebration is referred to as "Founding Day" in the game, to celebrate the birth of the kingdom. The castle opens to all citizens on this day. On the daughter's 18th birthday, she can join in on the Founding Day Dance Party, where she might just meet the prince. Harvest Festival Every September is dedicated to a whole month's celebration over the year's harvest. The main events are three contests held at the castle. Winning one of these contests will gain the player's daughter some money, reputation and a special item. If so wished, the player can opt out of the celebration and just rest at home. The format of these three contests are basically ported from Princess Maker 2, except the cooking contest has been omitted. Martial Arts Contest The format of this contest is very similar to that in Princess Maker 2. There are only eight participants each year, and each participant is matched up in elimination. Magic and Physical combat are both allowed. Dance Contest The Dance Contest is also very similar to the one in Princess Maker 2. Several contestants dance over court judges who mark up the scores by Constitution, Artistry and Charisma. Being well known at the castle helps out a lot during this contest. Art Contest Also named the Celebration of the Arts. If the player's daughter takes lessons at the art teacher's, she will be given a chance to paint randomly; this painting will cost 100G to make. When she does, she becomes eligible to enter in this art contest. Christmas The Christmas celebration is usually held in the home with family, the player, the daughter and Cube gather to celebrate. However, if the daughter has made new friends or even found herself a boyfriend, she will most likely leave the player and Cube alone to spend Christmas with them. Birthday Needless to say, the player is given a choice to buy a present for the daughter on her birthday. In return, if the player is in her good graces, she will also buy gifts for the player on his birthday. The daughter will also visit each of her friends on each of their birthdays with a gift, make sure there is enough money left to go around during these months. Events The game contains over a hundred events, all of which are unique and will occur only when certain conditions are met. Some are without CG, only a conversation between the daughter and whomever she is speaking to. Many are with CG and even choices for the father to decide what to do on these events. Besides the time based and statistic based events, several will depend on her going to different places and talking to different people. She will need to meet certain statistics or even preliminary events to be able to access these, and only in the right locations. Some are chained with one another and some are just a one time deal. Several of these events will affect her work, and her classes, or even unlock places where she couldn't go before. They also have a profound influence over the ending of the game, so key events are not to be missed! Classes Class List Theory Combat Magic Protocol Art Dance There are only six classes in this game. The player starts out with Theory, Combat, Magic and Art, and discover Dance class through a mini-event involving Christina (Meet Christina at the dress shop, then go to the upper street, the fountain, then the lower street to meet the dance instructor and you're now able to go to Dance class). Protocol is activated after your first visit to the Castle. Each class has four levels, Novice, Adept, Master and Instructor. The expenses increase from Novice to Master, and the status effects are also different. The fourth one is a pseudo-level that is activated after a mini-event at the classes involving the teachers of the course. The player is compensated as an instructor. Jobs Jobs Summary Chart Housework Daycare Farm Church Restaurant Maid Lumberjack Inn Market Bar Tutor Maid Bar Sleazy Bar Casino Some of these jobs come with age, but because the game is highly event-based, some of these will have to be sought out. Usually they're easy to find. The Maid job will be recommended to you by the Protocol Teacher, the Maid Bar will be recommended to you by one of the town girls (brown pigtails, orange ribbons), and the Sleazy jobs will be from the Alleyways. Each job features several levels of compensation, and will increase as the player's daughter's statistics increase. When a job is finished without mistake, there is also a chance of a bonus. Items Comestibles Dresses Click on the name of the dress to see photoes of your daughter in the dress. Special Dresses There are three special dresses in the game; one availabe from Baroa, another from Lee and another from Daratan for 4,000 gold. *Demon Princess Dress - -100 Morality, +45 Appeal *Dragon Princess Dress - +50 Appeal, wearing will cause Demon points to be unable to increase anymore. *Eastern Dress - +180(!) Appeal Weapons Armor Gifts Locations Town Map *restaurant *street *church *market *dark alley *palace *city square *item shop *busy street Endings When the daughter reaches 18 in the 8th year of the game (March 31st), the game will reach its end. In the Japanese PC version of the game a few more endings were included. There are four involving the friends/rivals that your daughter meets; Lise, Christina, Marie and Karen as well as a few extras. Besides the personal ending regarding the player's daughter, actions throughout the game will be taken into consideration for an epilogue concerning the war between Humans and Demons. Each of these epilogue endings come with a picture, although the picture is not saved in the Album. There are five possible endings: *Human Victory - The humans emerge victorious in the war, forcing the Demons out of much of the forest and harnessing the Magic Stones for humanity's benefit. *Demon Victory - The demons and humans live happily together. Caused by The Maou and Demon Princess ending. *Truce - Daughter/Patricia lives happily with her true family, the Maou and Isabelle. *Demon Retreat - The demons inexplicably remove themselves from the forest, leaving it open for human use. No one knows where the demons went, or why. *The War Continues - The war, of course, goes on. Caused by Return to Demon World ending. Career Endings Dark Alley Boss Magician Fortuneteller Sleazy Barmaid Civil Servant Gambler King's Concubine Singer Made Cafe Mistress Nun Archbishop Artist Freelancer Royal The Maou Royal Magician Queen Prime Minister Judge Warrior Hero Soldier General Other Return To Demon World Marriage Endings Marrying Cube Marrying Father Marrying a Millionaire (Chris) Marrying Merchant (Daratan) Demon Princess (Baroa) Dragon Princess (Lee) Human Princess (Charles) Marrying a Count Marrying a Normal Male Marrying Father's Subordinate Best Friend Endings (J-PC/PSP only) Ending with Christina Ending with Lise/Rize Ending with Marie Ending with Karen =Wonderful External Sites= There are many, many wonderful sites that have all kinds of great information on Princess Maker 4. Here is a list of a few: Princess Maker 4 Ending Stat Requirements and other great stuff Information on getting Events and other great stuff *Guide to Lee events *Guide to Baroa events *Guide to Charles events. *Guide to marrying Cube *Trigger Events for Marring the Rich Merchant Chris *Guide to meeting Isabell *Year by year event guide *Guide to "True Heroine" ending (not available on on game platforms) Category:All Category:Test